In Essence
by crownuprising
Summary: Isolde and Viktor Meier, the twin German countries of Saxe Gotha and Coburg, have been sheltered all their lives by the Germanic Family. As they journey to one of the last places safe for their kind, they find that family may be the only tie they have and wall they can be safe behind against the hostility of other countries and wizards. Post Wizarding War, Pottertalia, R&R!
1. Chapter 1 - Ad Protegendum

Isolde Meier wandered the train, a sleek German Rex (a breed of cat) curled on her shoulders. He was chubby, weighing down her shoulders, but she didn't mind his company. With her long blond hair and piercing ice-blue eyes, she perfectly resembled an Aryan; the race popularized by Hitler during the Second World War. She shuddered, remembering the bloodshed and terror that pierced through her soul, the cries of her soldiers dying.

She remembered Gilbert, her sister Wyn Meier-Beilschmidt's husband, being torn away from her at gunpoint. He had been handed over to Russia, or Ivan Braginsky, toyed with, beaten bloody. His pride and his country were gone, and so was Wyn's. Though they still were under Germany, or Ludwig Beilschmidt's control, their pride and all they had fought for since their primeval beginnings was gone.

Their family, the proud Germanic family, had been embarrassed and humbled before the world's stage; and when the assassins came, whether human or country, the World Meeting convened. Countries would remain silent, blend in with the humans, in an attempt to preserve their lives.

And now Isolde Meier, or the former duchy and country of Saxe Gotha, was wandering the magical train as they made their way through the countryside to a universe her brother deemed safer than the world.

_Hogwarts._

Countries, immortal, couldn't die in combat. By their special status, Hogwarts had gladly welcomed them, finding that magic was a trait they all shared with the humans. Because the countries did not age any more than they wanted to, the family and other countries all blended in to the school

Isolde was twelve, already one year older than most of the wizards and witches entering the prestigious school. Though her sister and brother-in-law had been sorted into Slytherin, her brother was part of Hufflepuff. Other members of her family, including Switzerland (Vash Zwingli), Liechtenstein (Lili Zwingli), Austria (Roderich Edelstein), and Sweden (Berwald Oxenstierna), had been scattered among the four houses of Hogwarts. Vash was Slytherin, Lili sorted into Hufflepuff with Christoph. Roderich was Ravenclaw and so was Berwald. Ludwig rounded out the family in Slytherin as well; in essence, the family represented the entire spectrum of the houses, all except Gryffindor.

There was a reason for that.

Though the family was shunned and scorned not only for their past but for their primary house, Slytherin, they stood by each other, a bulwark against the angry taunts of Gryffindors like America and England. Gryffindor had swelled in population since the Second Wizarding War, when Slytherins escaped to be with the new, popular house, ashamed to be a member of the faction that Voldemort had controlled. "Cowards!" Wyn would snarl when they were mentioned.

Isolde patted Old Fritz on the head, and he purred in response. The doors to the compartment next to her opened suddenly, and she jumped back in surprise. A boy with messy, slept-on brown hair and a dreamy expression looked at her curiously. His skin was olive, framing his sparkling hazel eyes well. "That's a nice cat. What's his name?" he wondered, rubbing Old Fritz's forehead slowly.

"He's Old Fritz, and I'm Isolde," she murmured as the cat snuggled into her sleek blond hair.

The boy gave her a curious look, glancing at her appearance and plain black robes. She studied him in response, seeing his Ravenclaw emblem stitched onto his robes. His own cat was snuggled up to another one next to a short Asian boy in the compartment.

"Old Fritz, eh?" he raised an eyebrow. He pulled her into the compartment, closing the door and casting a spell to make sure no one would listen in on their conversation.

"Pleased to meet you," the Asian boy murmured as Isolde stumbled into a seat.

"That's Kiku Honda," the boy said slowly. He looked flustered and annoyed for a split second before looking Isolde straight in the eye. "Are you related to Gilbert and Ludwig Beilschmidt and Wyn and Christoph Meier?"

"Yes, they're my brother and sister and-" Isolde stopped herself. _I almost revealed that they were my brother-in-laws! Stupid me._

"Oh, good. Then you know our secret, right?"

"No…" Isolde began to say, but then she knew what he was hinting at. "You're countries?!"

Isolde and her twin brother, Viktor, were raised separately and in secret, not knowing their parents. She was rather sheltered for many years as Christoph taught them as much as he could, and had only seen Gilbert and Ludwig and the rest of the family several times at reunions and on holidays.

"Yes, we are," Kiku said, not once looking up from his potions textbook. "We pose as sixth-years."

"I'm Greece, I don't think I remembered to tell you my name," the boy said sheepishly, scratching a cat that yawned. "I'm Heracles Karpusi. Kiku is Japan."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Saxe Gotha, and _mein _twin _bruder _(1)is Saxe Coburg," Isolde chirped. "We're supposed to be second years, but-"

"Christoph and the Germanic countries are very protective, I only knew that Christoph had a younger sister, but he hinted that he was doing something important," Kiku said in a clipped tone. "I deduced from the evidence that-"

"Kiku's very intellectual, but also spiritual," Heracles explained. "He can sometimes get a feel for what's going on. We'll take you under our wing, because your siblings aren't the best people to be around. You seem nice."

"That's not true!" Isolde burst out. "They're awesome!"

"You sound just like Gilbert and Wyn," Heracles face palmed. "But if you stay with us, you'll find that you can be accepted more."

"What house are you going to be sorted into? Do you have a preference?" Kiku looked up at her finally. His glossy black hair was evenly cut around his head.

Isolde shook her head. "I guess I'd want to be put in Slytherin, because most of my family is there, but I don't know myself very well."

"You should join Ravenclaw. That way we can protect you," Kiku reasoned. "I was an Axis Power in my day as well, and I know your family well. Greece-kun was always by my side and we're good friends now."

"I'll see when I arrive," Isolde said uncertainly. _But what would you protect me from?_

* * *

**(1) My brother  
**

**Hi everyone! Welcome to my new fanfic :) I hope you enjoy this concept! I tried to put as much background information as needed in this chapter. Please READ AND REVIEW and I will try to keep this up alongside the Wyn Trilogy!**

_**In**** Essence**_** takes place after the Second Wizarding War and after the Wyn Trilogy. Saxe Coburg and Gotha are younger siblings of Hesse and Silesia, and were not mentioned in the Wyn Trilogy because they weren't born yet. Parentage will not be mentioned, but they were NOT adopted. Thanks and please enjoy!**

**REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW :D**

**~Lauren**


	2. Chapter 2 - Minimus Nocebit Maxime

The doors slid open and a blond boy with short, summer-colored hair highlighted with a dusty brown and vivid green eyes stared at Isolde, eyes narrowing beneath short bangs. He wore the robes of Gryffindor, and his eyebrows were extremely thick; Isolde thought they were hexed. He carried himself proudly, standing tall for his unremarkable 5'9'' frame in the doorway.

Heracles darted in front of Isolde, shielding her from the boy's view. "What do you want, Arthur?" he snarled. "If you came to talk, we're studying, like usual."

Kiku tapped the left side of Isolde's plain robes with his white wand produced from his sleeve, and the Ravenclaw standard appeared on her plain black robes. He hid it just as quickly as he pulled out his wand.

"Who are you hiding back there?" Arthur demanded. Kiku nodded to Heracles and just as he was about to step aside, Arthur, with a surprising strength, brushed past him.

"This is Quellan. Second year. She needs some brushing up on potions," Kiku lied smoothly for Isolde before she could speak.

Arthur's monstrous eyebrows narrowed as he scrutinized Isolde with his glare. "She looks a lot like those bloody Beilschmidts, doesn't she, Alfred?"

Another blond boy, well-sculpted and muscular, peered into the compartment. His cornflower-colored eyes were strikingly bright and lively, full of energy. Like Arthur, he also wore Gryffindor robes. "Hell, she does! You're right, Arth!"

"We should welcome her, _da_ (1)?" the tallest boy, almost 6'5'', asked from the doorway. His hair was a pale, bleached blond, almost ashen in color.

"She's a second-year Ravenclaw, I don't see why you'd do that," Heracles defended, knowing his _other_ methods of welcoming first-years. "She doesn't know about any of you, Ivan."

"She should," Arthur snorted.

_They're countries,_ Isolde realized. Old Fritz was still weighing down her shoulders, and she felt his stout body tense.

"I suggest you leave, _kudasai_, (2)" Kiku said coldly, turning to Isolde once more. In a low voice, he spoke and pointed to the potions book, as if he was truly tutoring her, and Isolde bent over it with him. "My spell will last a bit longer. You need to stay out of sight from the Gryffindors, particularly the old Allies from World War Two. They somehow knew you were coming. You have a brother, right, a twin?"

Isolde nodded and Kiku continued.

"Alright, you need to pass this information to him quickly. If you see a Chinese boy with long hair or a _very_ good looking French boy, turn and walk quickly the other way. They've caught on you, so I suggest you use these at all times," he pressed a cylindrical container into her hand, "avoid joining or being associated with Slytherin at all cost. Your sister and her husband may flaunt their status and their masks as purebloods, but your older brother has much more sense. Join Ravenclaw, you'll be safer with us. They could hurt you very easily."

Isolde noticed he didn't note any of their methods.

When Isolde looked up, the boys were gone, and so was Heracles. Kiku motioned for her to leave, telling her Heracles would be fine, so Isolde slipped the container into her deep pocket. She exited the compartment and swiftly walked down the train, stopping a few compartments down when she found two strikingly similar young men sitting across from each other.

She opened the door easily and slid it closed behind her before tackling the older of the two.

Both of the men wore their darker blond hair in messy, attractive ponytails, and one had a scar stretching from his right eyebrow down his cheek. The older had dark, stormy gray eyes, and the younger had ones that mirrored the sea, like Isolde's orbs.

"Christoph!" Isolde murmured into his shoulder. Her brother was tall, the same height as Gilbert, towering at 6'2''. His stern expression was marked by long years of learning and harsh experience.

His long arms wrapped loosely around his younger sister's torso, and the younger of the nearly-identical brothers snorted. Isolde leapt off Christoph and enthusiastically tackled the other boy in the compartment: her twin, Viktor.

"_Schwester_, (3)" Viktor said emotionlessly. "You should leave. It's not safe for you to be seen with us."

If the twins had been anywhere but on the train to Hogwarts at that moment, Viktor would have embraced his sister. He would have hugged her close, teased her, and instructed her to put her long hair in a ponytail.

Times were different now, and they didn't have the luxury of fooling around with each other anymore.

"She must know how her days will be set," Christoph argued. _More like how they'll be dictated,_ Isolde thought rebelliously. "Let her stay a few minutes and I"ll explain."

"Why won't anyone tell me anything?!" Isolde demanded. "Everyone tells me I'm in danger, and that I should avoid my own family! What did I do that suddenly made me a target?! You guys can stick together, but why can't I…"

"Because you're too nosy," Viktor pointed out. "Like Wyn. She's the one that got us in this mess, after all."

"But-"

"Just listen," Christoph sighed and cast a spell identical to the one Heracles had cast, making sure no one would listen in on their conversation.

"Our sister and her husband are daring. They did something extremely dangerous last year, in spite of the oath we all took to stay under cover. Well, Arthur and Alfred and them always break that one with their haughty Gryffindor pride wins and such, but it doesn't matter. Why that matters us is because Slytherin proved that they are still dominant over Gryffindor, and that's made the Allies bitter. They're out for our family, they want to ruin and destroy us again so we know who's boss. Half of us aren't even countries anymore, Isolde," Christoph sighed.

"You still haven't told me what it is that RUINED our lives!" Isolde exclaimed.

"They won the Quidditch cup _and_ rallied the house to win the House cup. Gryffindor's never lost either since the Second Wizarding War," Viktor explained. "And they've proven to the Gryffindors that we, as a family, and Slytherin, as a house, have been growing stronger. They proved that beneath all their scheming and pride and worthless ambition that they are a threat."

"He's right," Christoph said. "And somehow, when Gilbert and Ivan went out drinking last summer, he revealed one of you two. That you were coming. I can never trust him again."

"Maybe you should relax a bit, _bruder_," Isolde coaxed. "He only let it slip. He was drunk, after all."

"The point is, he never gets drunk," Viktor pointed out. "His alcohol tolerance is quite high these days."

"So they're lying. So what?"

"Arthur has some pretty bad plans for either one of you. He's outraged by the loss of both cups, and this year is the year of the Triwizard Tournament," Christoph said. "He can't risk losing face in front of two other elite Wizarding schools, especially since he's the Gryffindor prefect this year. That means he'll be putting his name in for the Triwizard Tournament. Possibly other peoples', like your sister. She's formidable even though she's not a country anymore."

"Your point being…?"

"They'll enter either one of you in if they have to," Christoph paused uneasily. "They've gone mad. They want to kill all of us now."

"Fat chance."

"They'll start slowly, Ivan'll make sure of that. Starting off with you two. They're hunting you down, Isolde," Christoph said. "And when they do it, they'll make it look like an accident in front of as many people as possible. Naturally, they're saving Wyn and Gilbert for last, but you two will be attacked first.

"The youngest always hurt the family the most."

* * *

**(1) Yes (in Russian)**

**(2) Please (in Japanese)**

**(3) Sister (in German)**

**Thanks for reading PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! It will get better, I promise! :)**

**PLEASE R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Nonnumquam In Peius

The giant castle of Hogwarts loomed in the distance, and Christoph spoke to Viktor in a low voice as he gathered his things. "We're almost there. Can you repeat to me our plan?"

"I am to join Hufflepuff, like you, _bruder,_" Viktor said solemnly. "And I must avoid the Allies as much as possible. I will be your shadow and only speak to Isolde as a classmate. If I must contact her, I must do it through scrying, and only under your guidance."

The German state of Hesse nodded. "_Gut._ That is all I expect of you right now, as things may change later. Come, grab your things. We will exit the train promptly. I only hope your _schwester_ will remember, for she will be the one on her own."

Viktor bit his lip. He had never, ever abandoned his _schwester_ before, and to leave her alone was like decapitating himself. She was his other half, bound together forever, under _Gott_. From the same womb had they emerged, hands entwined, of golden hair and bright eyes. She was his mirror, and though they were different, they were each other's support.

Now he was abandoning her.

He didn't want her to be alone.

"Feels _gut_ to be back!" Wyn singsonged loudly as she exited the train, stretching. Her robes were swept back in the cool breeze and Gilbert smiled, walking next to her. His tall and regal form was a perfect fit to hers, both of them thin and wiry but knotted with invisible muscle and steel. He put an arm around her shoulders and they walked together towards the castle and a waiting orientation. The girls, as usual, swooned and shot Wyn dirty looks as they watched the couple enviously.

* * *

They took their seats that night at the Slytherin tables with a refined arrogance, knocking aside the second years that dared to try and sit there. Wyn was on Gilbert's lap, laughing, as they, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain), Bella and Lars Morgens (Belgium and Netherlands), and Francis Bonnefoy (France), watched the clumsy first years in their plain robes. They filed into the chamber like ducks, or lambs being led to the slaughter. Among them were two blondes, their hair touched with light brown, and though they didn't stand together, it was plain that they were somehow related. Their vivid blue eyes conveyed emotions plain to see- one pair were narrowed and the other were wide.

"I'm worried for them," Gilbert murmured into Wyn's hair. "They look too much like West and your _bruder_. Look at Arthur. He sees the connection."

Wyn stared at the English boy in turn, who was carefully observing her younger siblings. "_Scheiße! _(1) He knows. I'll kill him, or hex him, or-"

Gilbert shushed his angry wife with a small peck on the lips. "We'll have to make sure they're careful. But quietly. If Isolde or Viktor joins Slytherin, he'll know for sure. Then we'll have to hide, or confront them. But don't worry, _katzchen_ (2). They are _mein familie_ (3) too."

Wyn fumed silently as a majority of the first years joined or chose Gryffindor. Only one had entered Slytherin thus far, and it was turning out to be a bad year. A dozen or so had been sorted into Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw respectively, but Gryffindor's tables were full to bursting.

Then Viktor was next. He sat on the chair, the Sorting Hat placed on his golden head as the first year witches murmured among themselves happily. However, the older witches and wizards began to whisper and gossip amongst themselves, pointing accusingly at Christoph.

Viktor's eyes met Wyn's in an ashamed glance before the Sorting Hat spoke.

"Well! One for secrets, eh? Strong-willed, ambitious, competitive…very much like our proud Germanic family in the school! A young man strong in magic and eager to prove himself. Stalwart and noble, like a Hufflepuff or a Gryffindor. But secrets and a strong allegiance could put you in Slytherin. Slytherin would do you nicely, a very good fit. Only one this year, eh, Wyn?" the Sorting Hat called out.

She watched nervously, fingernails digging into Gilbert's shoulders. Arthur was eyeing Viktor murderously, face dark. "_Ja!_"

_Oh, dear _Gott_, please don't place him in-_

"Hufflepuff!" the Sorting Hat decided, and the hall went wild.

"He's a Germanic, just like the rest of them!" Yao Wang, or China, exclaimed, pointing wildly. Viktor's eyes narrowed and Christoph put his head in his hands, sighing. _Had he done the wrong thing? I've put him and everyone else in danger. _Scheiße! _I shouldn't have done it, I knew the consequences, it was so risky, but…I should have disguised one of them. Everyone knows now._

Once the hall had quieted down sufficiently enough, the first years continued to be sorted. All eyes were on Isolde now, who looked down at her hands. She put her hands in the pockets of her robe and felt a cylindrical container.

She remembered Kiku had given it to her on the train. As she lifted it carefully from her pocket to see what it was – a potion? a charm? – she realized they were a pair of brown colored contacts.

_Danke_ (3)_, Kiku,_ she thought, slipping them into her eyes when no one seemed to be looking at her.

She sat in the high stool as a professor slipped the heavy, dark leather hat on her head. Isolde looked to the houses, catching the gazes of the Germanic family in her stride as the hat examined her thoughts and personality.

"You remind me much of Lili Zwingli," the hat said. "But you're different. Much different. Courageous, spontaneous…a sharp mind. Very interesting, you could fit into Gryffindor very well."

"Please, no," Isolde said in a whisper.

"Then what shall you be? Slytherin? Your intelligence and creativity may serve well there as well."

"No, please…"

"I see Ravenclaw in your thoughts. Perhaps I shall…hmm…you are a most peculiar case, Isolde Meier," she cringed as her last name was revealed and the gossiping started once more. But her pronounced it more as an Americanized name- Meyer. She hoped the contacts would shield her from any possibilities of being related and connected to the Germanic family, knowing the threats that she faced were outrageous.

Her eyes latched onto spring green ones, the eyes of Arthur Kirkland, who narrowed them at her.

"Then you could also be a Gryffindor…Isolde Meier, Ravenclaw!" the Sorting Hat announced.

A sigh of relief went through the lips of every Germanic nation there, as Arthur's mind spun rapidly, trying to figure out who this anomaly was.

Heracles welcomed Isolde warmly. "I'm glad you joined us, Isolde," he gave her a small hug and her eyes widened, feeling warm inside. He chuckled as she blushed.

"Yes, welcome," Kiku said softly. He was studying from a different textbook now and he didn't look up to greet her. "Arthur has been watching you intently. Did you use the contacts I gave you?"

Isolde began to say '_ja_' when she corrected herself. She couldn't use German now- it was too dangerous. "Yes, I did," she replied, words feeling unfamiliar and strange on her tongue.

Heracles raised an eyebrow. "You're already learning. Good for you," he remarked, tousling the younger girl's hair. He yawned as he sat down once more.

"Come, let's eat," a giggling girl with tanned skin and silky black hair said to Isolde. "I'm Kaleigh Khan, or Laos. Nice to meet you, Isolde! Your hair is so long and pretty, like Wyn's."

A nod from Kiku told Isolde that she was safe with her, that the spunky country knew her secret. She was led in a linked arm to a spot next to Kaleigh, who urged her to eat.

Isolde muttered a quick prayer to _Gott_ before she began to eat the large varieties of food set before them. When she paused to wipe her fingers, she saw the distinctive patch of Ravenclaw on her robes.

"You've become one of us," a low voice said, patting her shoulder. Isolde turned to see Roderich Edelstein, or Austria, giving her a small smile from beneath his messy hair. "Congratulations, _schwester_."

Isolde smiled at the brotherly figure, who squeezed her shoulder and added in a low voice, "Be careful, _Mädchen_ (4.)"

"Cool, I've never met Austria before! Have you met my brother yet?" Kaleigh bubbled in between bites of roast boar. She pointed out a calm young man with glasses and spiky black hair. He caught Isolde's eyes and smiled, giving a small bow with his fingertips below his lips. "That's Nirand Khan, he's my big brother and Thailand! You should meet his elephant sometime. Oh, and in the Ravenclaw tower, you can be my roommate! I'll make one of the other witches move for you. We're all going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, and on Sunday, we'll tour the school. Do you have all your supplies? Does that sound good?"

Isolde grinned, nodding. "That sounds great. I only need a wand, since Gregorovitch is retired. My family…they're very loyal to their roots."

"Gregorovitch is Russian, isn't he?"

"Bulgarian or Romanian. I can't remember which."

That night, Isolde fell asleep comfortably knowing that she was not alone among the Ravenclaws, in the new world she had entered, where she belonged to no affiliation and had no family.

It was a startling thought.

* * *

"How is Viktor settling in?" Wyn asked Christoph in the scrying pool. Though no professors dared patrol the halls of the Slytherin dungeon, Wyn was still careful to conceal herself in a small antechamber on the fifth-year boys' dorm, where Gilbert could reach her in case of an emergency.

"He is…not himself," Christoph responded. "He misses Isolde and many of the boys are trying to bully him. I tried to intervene, but-"

"Don't listen to Christoph, _schwester_," Viktor appeared in the screen. "I'm fine."

Already, a hardness had appeared in the young boy's voice.

"_Bruder_, let us talk," Wyn scolded. Viktor lowered his head and exited with a huff. She spoke to Christoph in a concerned tone. "_Ja_, I know what you mean. I can see it in him. We need to find out what the Allies are planning, though."

Christoph shushed his _schwester_. "We can speak of it at another time. We'll go to Diagon Alley with everyone else tomorrow- have someone watch Isolde. She will do something reckless, mark my words. She's…a lot like you at that age. But she doesn't have anyone, especially her beloved twin. Anyways, _gut nacht, schwester_. _Ich hab' Dich lieb._ (5)"

Wyn smiled and wished her _bruder_ a _gut nacht_ back before standing from her crouched position, shivering in her black silk nightgown and robe.

A pair of arms wrapped around Wyn's waist as she exited the alcove, and Gilbert leaned down to nip her in the neck playfully. "Who was that, Fräulein Beilschmidt?"

"Christoph," she replied, squealing when Gilbert hoisted her up bridal-style.

"It's late," he complained. "You should be asleep, _katzchen_. You need to take care of yourself. Worrying about your siblings is going to ruin your pretty face-" he kissed her on the nose- "your lovely skin-" he buried his face in her neck- "your beautiful mind."

"Gilbert!" she hissed, familiar with his flirting. "We just got back. Do we have to-"

"_Nein,_" he grinned at her heated blush. "Let's just sleep. I'm so happy I married you. When are we-"

Wyn shushed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He took the hint and quietly walked to his more secluded room, where the Slytherin students were already sleeping heavily. He laid her down in his bed, coaxing her robe off. He lay down next to her and guided her silky arms around his neck, laying his around her hip. Her eyes began to flutter shut and he brushed his lips against hers.

"_Gut nacht, katzchen. Ich liebe dich,_ (6)" Gilbert whispered before closing his own eyes. Wyn hummed happily in response, bringing a warmth through Gilbert that shook his heart and made him weak.

_Everything is worth it for her. All of it. All of it was worth it for her, even…Russia._

* * *

The morning they left for Diagon Alley was cold, reminding Isolde of the cold Scottish weather. Isolde dressed herself in layers of clothes and pulled her robes on slowly after. She wrapped the gold and blue Ravenclaw scarf around her neck, a gift from Kaleigh. The scarf was the finishing touch to making her feel warm and cozy, and she was reluctant to move. _How is it that Wyn and Gilbert and the others can survive in this weather, and colder, in such fewer layers?!_

She caught glances of Wyn and Gilbert, Christoph and Viktor, and Vash and Lili. She wished she could run to them and gather in their warm embrace, but Kaleigh gave her a look of warning and kept a firm grip on her arm.

As they arrived at Ollivander's Wand Shoppe, Isolde glanced in the glass pane of the window, holding back a gasp as she noticed Wyn, Gilbert, Ludwig, Christoph, and Viktor behind them.

A flash of anger coursed through Isolde. _Why can't I be with them? Why Viktor? We're twins, after all!_

Kaleigh pulled her along into the shop, where they were greeted by a wizened old man and his similarly old cat. This was Julius Ollivander, the most famous wand maker in Britain. "How can I help you, witches?"

"Isolde is looking for a wand," Kaleigh explained, before whispering in Isolde's ear to hurry up because she wanted to get butterbeer after.

The old man smiled. "Nothing better than fitting for a first wand! My son was a Ravenclaw, like me, as well, you know," he said as he began sifting through boxes of wands. "You look like you could use something with a strong heart and more flexible wood. Finding the right wand is always a delightful challenge."

He disappeared into the back room, coming out with a dozen boxes. He took the top one, opened it, and handed it to Isolde. "Try this one, it's a new wand. Scarcely a month old. Dragon heartstring and vine, like a famous witch of some time ago. Hermione Granger."

Isolde reached to grasp the wand and it flew away from her, repelled, in a sputter of sparks. It almost had a personality, and it was rejecting her.

"Not right, terribly wrong guess. I apologize," Mr. Ollivander said. He put it away and looked into the next box. "Ahh, this one has not seen light for a long time. Ten inches, manticore hair and pine. A balanced wa-"

He stopped mid-sentence as the wand popped and sputtered. Isolde set it down quickly. "Sorry, Mr. Ollivander, I-"

"No apologies," he waved her excuse away with his hand. "This is a good challenge!"

He rummaged through the stack he held, pushing the boxes to the floor when he didn't find what he wanted. He walked briskly to the back room, muttering to himself. There was a squeak of door handles being turned and a vault being unlocked and Kaleigh's eyes widened.

"I've never seen him not get it right within the first two!" she exclaimed. "Let's see what he brings you, Isolde."

Mr. Ollivander returned with only two boxes, held gingerly in his wizened hands. "One of these _must_ choose you. If not, I have none others that could possibly choose you, witch."

Isolde bowed her head apologetically. "I'm really sorry for bo-"

He smiled. "Never apologize for my shortage of wands! I'm getting old, you see, and my son must soon take over the business. What a shame, as I loved fitting wizards to wands. Wandlore is my passion. Now, pick one, dear."

Isolde chose the one on the right, aware that her siblings and family were watching. Ollivander opened the box, producing a wand with a smooth handle and rounded bottom. A curved scratch in the wood was an indicator for the placement of her index finger and the wood was silver-tinged with a dark grain. The design was slightly abstract, but the shaft was straight and proud. At the top of its handle were two arcane swirls, like fire.

"This is an 11 and a quarter inch, silver lime wand with a griffin claw core. One of my finest and the last with griffin claw inside. I no longer use either for my wands," Ollivander explained. "For someone with pure ideals, high goals, and a gift for Seeing. I believe you are the one it's been waiting for."

Isolde picked up the wand, her hand tingling. She gave it an experimental wave, and the wand complied to lift the box after a moment of hesitation. Wyn gave an excited clap as Ollivander was assured that it was Isolde's match.

Christoph slammed down galleons (coins) on the counter and motioned to Viktor. "Him too."

"Twins always have opposite wands," Ollivander said, surprising Isolde with his correct guess. "He looks older, more refined. Noble. Hufflepuff, like yourself," he nodded to Christoph. "Taller. He'll be a taller."

He disappeared into the stacks once more and came out with three boxes. He handed the first to Isolde's twin and began rattling off its facts. "Fourteen inches and a quarter, ashwinder ash core, cedar wood. Powerful, truthful. Perfectly suited for a strong defender."

With a quick wave, Viktor quickly had his wand on the first attempt. Christoph handed Ollivander more galleons and Isolde exited, following Kaleigh's plead to get butterbeer.

Such was her first encounter in Diagon Alley, with her new wand pressed protectively against her chest.

* * *

"Could you please check my wand?" Wyn stepped forward to the counter once the shop was empty. She placed her wand on it. "I'm planning to enter the Triwizard Tournament."

Julius Ollivander picked up the black wand in his hands, frowning. "Thirteen inches and seven-eighths, a threstal hair core-"

He looked at Wyn, who nodded. "You have been touched by Death."

"Many times," Wyn nodded and Gilbert squeezed her hand.

"Rare wood- a mix. Fascinating. Not of my make, nor any of our present artists. Very old," he eyed his customer suspiciously. "Lacewood and ebony inlays, Poisonwood and Bloodwood grip. Elder and cypress length."

He stopped. "This is a wand of expensive and terrifying make. It should not have been born."

"This is my wand," Wyn said simply. "Made before your many-times over ancestor, Ollivander, set up his shop in Ancient Rome. One of a kind."

"The make is ancient," he agreed. "But who would craft such a weapon?"

"Calypso. The one of myth."

"Impossible."

"This is the twin wand," Gilbert explained, handing the maker his own, which hummed in the presence of Wyn's.

His face darkened. "Myths should stay in storybooks."

"Two myths lay before you, evidence of it."

He picked up the wand. "Fifteen and three-quarters inches, threstal hair core. The twin of the other. Snakewood and Zebrawood inlays, elder and cypress grip. Poisonwood and Bloodwood length. Such incredible, dangerous work!"

"The twins used to be called Phobos and Deimos, but they are now Einsamkeit and S'terben. Loneliness and Death." Gilbert added.

"I pity you and you opponents," Julius Ollivander said gravely. "For you walk a fine line between all that is good in this world and all that can twist it in a moment. These wands bestow their names upon the people they touch, scarring and twisting them."

"When used with good purpose, they can be changed," Wyn argued. "Like all things when they are faced with uncertainty."

"Sometimes for the worse."

* * *

**(1) Shit or F**k**

**(2) Kitten**

**(3) My family**

**(4) Little girl**

**(5) I love you (to family)**

**(6) I love you (to a boyfriend, girlfriend, husband, wife)**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter! I'm happy to say that this is no longer on hiatus, but expect slower but longer updates.**

**I hope you enjoy this! I've already started on chapter 4!**

**Now please READ AND REVIEW :D**


End file.
